


The story of Team Dusk: INTRO

by Munna_DreamBall



Series: Duskverse [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: AU, Gen, Hackers, Lysandre is not, Revenge, Roleswap, Sycamore is a team boss, first person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munna_DreamBall/pseuds/Munna_DreamBall
Summary: Fans of Pokémon X/Y know about Team Flare, and their attempts to cleanse the world through genocide. They also know that Lysandre is the boss.But what if the roles were reversed? What if Professor Sycamore was the boss of his own team, that was the opposite of flare?This is the story of Team Dusk.





	

By day, I am Augustine Platane-Sycamore, cheery regional professor of Kalos. To outsiders, I'm just a normal Kalosian man. I am almost stereotypical, really. 

By night, I am Ajna_Reloaded, the faceless, nameless founder of the hacktivist group Team Dusk. Unlike other "Teams" that hae risen and fallen over the years, we are completely anonymous. All of our work is done from the shadows. You could walk past a member of Team Dusk on the street, and you would never even know. 

Another thing that differentiates us from the other organizations is that we really, truly do want to help the world, without turning everybody into mindless slaves (Galactic), drying out the planet (Magma), flooding everywhere (Aqua), or separating humans and Pokémon (Plasma). We know that doing something so drastic would cause more harm than good.

So, we work quietly and take it slow, one action at a time. We hack criminals and give their info to the police. Many fugitives have been caught with our aid. A video of a man beating his daughter surfaces on the internet? Whoopsie, we just hacked his computer and found some _interesting_ emails between him and a female coworker... If he doesn't want his wife to find out, he had best start treating his daughter better, oui?

We. Are. Everywhere. While you sleep, we work to punish those who deserve it, and help those who can't themselves. That's what Team Dusk is all about, Antoinette. You ruined my life, and we could just as easily ruin yours.

**Which is exactly why you are going to tell no one, understood? We have all of your personal information, and we are not afraid to use it.**

**_We are the night._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm... Who is this 'Antoinette', and what did she do?
> 
> Sorry for the clumsiness, this is my first AO3 work.


End file.
